A graphene nanoribbon is known as one of nanocarbon materials. In view of application of a graphene nanoribbon to a semiconductor device, its width and edge structure are controlled. By doing so, an attempt to obtain a semiconducting graphene nanoribbon having a band gap is made. An armchair edge is known as one of edge structures of graphene nanoribbons. Furthermore, a bottom-up method (bottom-up synthesis) is known as one of methods for obtaining a graphene nanoribbon. With this bottom-up method a graphene nanoribbon is synthesized by polymerizing precursor compounds.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2013/061258
Jinming Cai, Pascal Ruffieux, Rached Jaafar, Marco Bieri, Thomas Braun, Stephan Blankenburg, Matthias Muoth, Ari P. Seitsonen, Moussa Saleh, Xinliang Feng, Klaus Mullen & Roman Fasel, “Atomically precise bottom-up fabrication of graphene nanoribbons” Nature, Vol. 466, pp. 470-473, 2010
With conventional compounds known as a precursor of a graphene nanoribbon, there are cases where a graphene nanoribbon having a band gap, that is to say, width suitable for semiconductor devices is not synthesized from the viewpoint of structure. In addition, control exercised in the process for synthesizing a graphene nanoribbon may be difficult from the viewpoint of the structure of a compound used as a precursor. As a result, there are cases where a graphene nanoribbon suitable for semiconductor devices is not synthesized.